1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus, an image formation method, an image formation program, and a recording medium, wherein driving sources are started in different sequences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image formation apparatus includes a current detecting unit arranged in a power-source line to which two or more functional units are connected, where the current detecting unit measures a starting current when each of the functional units is started so that a peak of current consumption by an overlap of the starting currents may be controlled by adjusting starting timing of the functional units based on a measurement result (for example, Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] JPA 2004-138840